A Very Berry Christmas
by Lauren's Glee Stories
Summary: Rachel Berry hasn't seen Quinn Fabray since High School, but yeah, she is definitely still in love with her. When Quinn holds a Christmas Eve Reunion party, Rachel decides to go after much deliberation. Will this story end with a broken heart? Or will it be a slightly happier ending? Faberry, Christmas, and Glee.


**A/N: A cute little Faberry holiday one-shot, because I felt like it, and was kind of stuck on my other stories. Kind of a reunion type holiday party, set a few years after they graduate. Merry Christmas Everyone! Please review if you enjoy it, and I'll see you on the other side!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Baby It's Cold Outside or Glee, not that you ever thought I did.**

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

Okay, so I have no clue what possessed me to do it, but here I was, standing on the doorstep of Quinn's house, on Christmas Eve, in the freezing cold. She was holding a Christmas party and had invited all of the New Directions and some of her other friends. I hesitated, then rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to come to the door. It was obviously busy inside, you could hear loud music and the windows were lit up in different colours,

"Hell... " Quinn started to greet, but stopped when she saw me,

"Uh, it's Rachel, remember? You invited me... For the Christmas party..." I replied awkwardly,

"Rachel," She said breathlessly,

"Hi, Quinn," I replied with a shy smile,

Oh, did I forget to mention that I was madly in love with Quinn Fabray? And had been since my Sophomore year of High School? Yeah, well, I was. That's why I had no idea why I agreed to come to this party. I mean, re-opening old wounds much? I knew that I had no chance with the cheerleader, being that she was straight, but it wasn't a little crush that I could switch on or off. I was really in love with her. Love sucks.

"Uh," She coughed awkwardly, "Come in, please, you're going to freeze out here," She said hurriedly, ushering me inside,

As I walked inside, I was immediately greeted with the sight of Kurt, "Rachel? I thought you said you weren't going to come?" He said confusedly,

Kurt didn't know about me loving Quinn, nor did he need to, really. He and I had become close friends in our Junior year, and then even closer in college when we both lived together while we attended NYADA. We still lived together, and Kurt had seen me stressing about the reunion for weeks, under the impression that I wasn't going to go. I guess it was a really last minute kind of thing...

"I changed my mind," I replied simply, shrugging,

Quinn was looking between the two of us, watching the interaction,

"Right, would you like a drink?" She asked me politely,

"Ah, yes, please. I guess one won't do any harm," I decided,

I didn't really drink much, to be honest, and I wanted to be able to make it home in one piece, so one would probably have to be the limit for the night.

"Coming right up!" She declared, and she waltzed through the crowd to where I assumed the kitchen was,

I stared after her, watching as she made her movements so elegant, and just, gorgeous. She was still as beautiful as the last time I saw her, back at graduation. Obviously, I followed her on social media, so it's not like I didn't keep up with everything she did, and what she looked like, but seeing her in person after all this time was certainly a pleasant thing.

I was reminded of Kurt's presence when he cleared his throat pointedly, which startled me,

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine," I answered quickly,

Wait, he didn't even ask a question, did he?

"You know, you don't have to hide it," He told me cryptically,

"Hide what, exactly?" I replied confusedly,

"Your thing for Quinn..." He said pointedly, "Everyone knows,"

Pretty sure my heart stopped beating at that, "What do you mean, everyone knows?" I asked suspiciously, not bothering to deny it,

" _Everyone_ knows," He repeated with a small smirk, "Except for Quinn, of course,"

"Everyone knows?" I clarified,

"It's true!" Called Santana, whom Kurt and I also live with (did I forget to mention that?) randomly as she walked past,

"Wha...?"

"Just move on," Kurt said exasperatedly,

Okay, so as it turned out, everybody knew I was in love with Quinn. That was an interesting new development.

"How did people find out?" I queried incredulously,

"Well, for me, it was when I realised that whenever you sang love songs in Glee, you were directing your crazy lady doe-eyes at Quinn, and not Finn like I had initially suspected," He said jokingly,

This was kind of a lot to take in,

"Right," I responded, unsure what else I could say,

"Oh, and I read your diary," He added casually,

"You did what?!" I cried, outraged that he had so easily invaded my privacy like that,

"It was when we had that fight," He defended,

"We'll come back to that," I warned him, "I swear, if Quinn finds out-"

"If Quinn finds out what?" Quinn interjected with a smile on her face, walking right up to us with a couple of glasses in her hands,

"That argyle is back in fashion," Kurt made up quickly, to which I smiled at him gratefully,

"Lucky me," Quinn said with a wink in my direction,

Well, what on Earth did _that_ mean?

"Here," She said, offering me a glass, "It's a bit of a mix," She told me, taking a sip of her own drink,

I was still blushing from seeing Quinn wink at me, so I was pretty out of it at that point, but I took a sip of my drink regardless, and wow,

"It's delicious!" I complimented, taking another sip,

"Yeah?" She replied, "Bet you'd taste better," She smiled innocently before walking off, swaying her hips in her signature HBIC fashion,

I choked and spluttered on my drink. Was it my imagination, or did she _really_ just say that? I looked over at Kurt and he looked just as confused/shocked as me,

"I have no idea what just happened," I stated unnecessarily,

"I think I need to get my hearing tested," Kurt said slowly, moving his hands over his ears, then removing them cautiously,

"Is Blaine coming?" I asked, desperate to change the topic,

"He texted me saying that he'd come straight from Sebastian's party, so, he should be here soon,"

Yep, Blaine and Kurt were still together. Engaged, in fact. They had a brief separation last year but soon realised that they really couldn't live without each other, and got back together stronger than ever. Blaine didn't live with us though, they decided that living with 2 other people wasn't really the healthiest environment for a relationship and that they would live together once they found a place of their own.

"Looks like I'm going home alone then," I concluded in a mock upset tone,

"Poor you," Kurt joked,

"Hey, guys!" Blaine greeted happily when he saw us, "Baby," He added, looking at Kurt with that look of complete adoration he always wore around his fiance,

"Hi, Blaine," I greeted with a smile, "I might have a look around," I told the pair, "See who else has shown up,"

"Have fun, and if we don't see you again, Merry Christmas!" Kurt added as an afterthought,

They were going to spend the holiday with their families at the Anderson's, so it was supposed to be just myself, Santana and Brittany for Christmas the next day,

I walked into the main lounge, and decided to sit down for a while,

"Hello, Rachel," Quinn greeted slightly awkwardly, walking up to me,

"Quinn," I nodded, trying to keep things casual,

"You look beautiful tonight," She complimented me,

"You too," I replied honestly,

And she really did look gorgeous. She was wearing a red form-fitting dress, with heels and a statement necklace with earrings. It was very simple, but suited her excellently,

"No," She said, sitting next to me on the couch, "You really look beautiful," She repeated, in a serious tone,

"Uh, thank you?" I replied, phrasing it as a question because I really had no idea what she wanted me to say,

"I have to tell you something." She stated with conviction, "Because if I don't do it tonight, then I never will. You can hit me, or do whatever once I tell you, but hear me out." She said,

I shuffled nervously in my seat, she hadn't heard about my little 'crush' had she...?

"I... well... I mean... What I mean is..." She stuttered awkwardly,

"Hey," I said, putting an arm on her leg, "Take your time," I told her,

She blushed furiously, "I'm kind of in love with you?" She said quickly,

Did she just? Oh, that was not cool.

I laughed bitterly, "Right," I replied sarcastically, "Pick on the girl who's in love with you, I get it," I stood up to leave, "I really can't stay," I told her, not even realising my words, until Quinn motioned to the girl who was sitting at the piano,

"Baby it's cold outside," She replied with an encouraging smile,

Oh, that was so not cool. Everybody knows that a piano is basically my biggest weakness.

"I gotta go away," I insisted,

 **"Baby it's cold outside",** she repeated,  
"This evening has been,"

 **"Been hoping that you'd drop in,** " She said charmingly, perching on the arm of the couch,

" _So_ very nice," I added sarcastically,

 **"I'll hold your hands they're just like ice,"**

"My sister will be suspicious, **Gosh your lips look delicious!**  
My brother will be there at the door, **Waves upon a tropical shore**

My maiden aunt's mind is vicious, **Gosh your lips are delicious!**  
Well maybe just a half a drink more, **I'll put some records on while I pour"**

I decided that maybe I could stay for one more drink. After this night, I figured I'd need it. I signalled for Quinn to pour me a drink, which she did, and sipped it gratefully,

"The neighbours might think, **Baby it's bad out there,"**

Quinn pulled the curtain outside to showcase the snow which had definitely gotten much worse since I was last out there, not that I could say I was too surprised, it was New York in Winter after all.

"Say, what's in this drink? **No cabs to be had out there,"**

I was starting to feel a little drunker. Maybe there was more alcohol in that drink than I'd initially thought.

"I wish I knew how, **Your eyes are like starlight now"**

She sang gazing into my eyes. Okay, I was starting to think that maybe Quinn wasn't joking, or teasing me.

"To break this spell, **I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell,**  
I ought to say no, no, no sir **Mind if move in closer?"**

She slid along the couch until she was right next to me,

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried, **What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?**  
I really can't stay, **Baby don't hold out**  
 ** _Baby, it's cold outside"_**

I was _just a little_ starstruck. Quinn was singing so honestly, with so much emotion. Well, as much as you could put into a Christmas song, and she suddenly looked just, so much more beautiful than she had ever looked.

"I've got to get home, **Baby you'll freeze out there,"**

I said decisively, standing up to leave, before realising that what I was wearing really wasn't appropriate for the weather.

"Say, lend me a coat? **It's up to your knees out there!"**

She exaggerated slightly, gesturing once more to the window,

"You've really been grand, **I thrill when I touch your hand"**

I thanked her honestly, but she wasn't having any of it,

"But don't you see? **How can you do this thing to me?"**

I tried to warn her, but I'm not sure she cared,

"There's _bound_ to be talk tomorrow, **Think of my lifelong sorrow!"**

"At least there will be plenty implied. **If you caught pneumonia and died!** "

I added thoughtfully,

"I really can't stay, **Get over that hold out**  
Baby **, it's cold**  
 _ **Baby, it's cold outside"**_

 _ **We finished the song standing face to face, centimetres apart,**_

Before my brain had the chance to back out, I threw caution to the wind and kissed Quinn, firmly, but softly.

She didn't respond initially, so I made to pull back, horrified, but she kissed me back even harder, and I could hear some applause ringing in the background. Not that I was paying attention though, my number one dream had just come true. As far as I was concerned, there wasn't anybody else in the room with Quinn and me.

Quinn pulled back to look me straight in the eye,

"Don't break my heart?" She asked me quietly, that one question holding so much meaning to the two of us,

"As long as you won't break mine," I compromised, putting one of her hands on my heart, which was beating exceptionally fast,

"Promise," She swore,

"Promise," I echoed, moving in for another kiss.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a warm bed, wearing nothing but the duvet, with a warm body snuggled up against me. 'Huh, guess last night really _did_ happen.' I thought to myself happily,

I tried to shift a bit, but Quinn wasn't having any of it,

"Baby, it's cold outside," She moaned, gripping me tighter,

"I'm not going anywhere Quinn," I promised her, "Not for a long time,"

It was our first Christmas together. The first of many.

* * *

 **A/N** : **Hope you enjoyed this! I kind of just smashed it out and I'm really happy with how it turned out, so yay! Review if you liked it, and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! -Lauren's Glee Stories**


End file.
